The present invention relates to an ice skate, and particularly to an ice skate with an extendible sole plate.
A conventional ice skate is composed of a boot having a vamp and a sole and a blade directly secured under the sole. However, as the vamp and the sole of the boot merely present one size, the conventional ice skate can only be used for a short-term utilization. Particularly, as many ice skaters ate teenagers with rapidly growing feet, the skaters have to purchase several pairs of ice skates in accordance with changes in foot size.
Further, it is inconvenient for skaters to have to take off shoes before putting on the ice skates.